imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminaries: Endgame (Netflix CU)
The fourth installment of the Luminaries series of the Netflix Cinematic Universe, and the eighth and final entry of Phase Three. In RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, imagined entirely with IMAX cameras. Takes place in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2. Chapters (Entirely IMAX) * 1. Newborn * 2. First Run * 3. Remains * 4. Renessmee * 5. Happy Birthday * 6. Part of the Journey is the End * 7. New Home * 8. Truth * 9. Charlie's Visit * 10. Born to Be * 11. Retire * 12. Grown * 13. Unfortunate News * 14. Vision * 15. Villainous Origins * 16. Witnesses * 17. Building the Team * 18. Allura and Rin * 19. Open Home * 20. United * 21. Not Us * 22. Gifts * 23. Loss * 24. Dinner Meeting * 25. Christmas * 26. No Matter What * 27. The Fight of Our Lives * 28. Confrontation * 29. Premonition * 30. The Final Battle * 31. War * 32. Casualties * 34. Endgame * 35. The Soul World * 36. Luminaries Assemble! * 37. Illusive Conclusion * 38. Dawn of the New Day * 39. Perfect Piece of Forever Cast * Aimee Carrero - Princess Adora/She-Ra * Gina Rodriguez - Carmen Sandiego * Emile Hirsch - Jim Lake * Paula Burrows - Rayla * Lauren Landa - Sarah Sinclair * Will Arnett - BoJack Horseman * Kristen Stewart - Bella Swan * Robert Pattinson - Edward Cullen * Taylor Lautner - Jacob Black * AJ Michalka - Catra * Cherami Leigh - Rin * Kimberley Brooks - Allura * Ana Gasteyer - Krolia * Greg Ellis - Jet-Vac * Bex Taylor-Klaus - Pidge * A.J. Locascio - Lotor Rest of the Main Cast * James Callis - Alucard * Genesis Rodriguez - Perfuma * Karen Fukuhara - Glimmer * Ashley Greene - Alice Cullen * Peter Facinelli - Carlisle Cullen * Elizabeth Reaser - Esme Cullen * Kellan Lutz - Emmett Cullen * Nikki Reed - Rosalie Hale * Jackson Rathbone - Jasper Hale * Mackenzie Foy - Renessmee * Rami Malek - * Maggie Grace - Irina * Michael Sheen - Aro * Jamie Campbell Bower - Caius * Dakota Fanning - Jane * Christopher Heyerdahl - Marcus * Billy Burke - Charlie Swan * Casey LaBow - Kate * MyAnna Buring - Tanya * Lee Pace - Garrett * Christian Camargo - Eleazar * Others * Alejandra Reynoso - Sypha Belnades * Mika Abdalla - McKeyla McAllister * Josh Keaton - Spyro and Shiro * Tatiana Maslany - Aja Tarron * Lexi Medrano - Claire Nunez * Paul Nakauchi - Shadow-san * Finn Wolfhard - Player * Bobcat Goldthwait - Pop Fizz * Jeremy Shada - Lance * Steven Yeun - Keith * Racquel Belamont - Claudia * Jack DeSena - Callum * Ashley Greene - * Mimi Davila - Romelle * Tyler Labine - Hunk * Melissa Fahn - Finis * Kira Buckland - Allu Lux * Cassandra Lee Morris - Monica Lux * Maya Rudolph - Connie * Nick Kroll - Maurice Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Bill Condon * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Wyck Godfrey, Karen Rosenfelt and Stephanie Meyer * Written by Melissa Rosenberg * Composed by Alan Silvestri and Carter Burwell Trivia/Plot Points * Will be the longest entry in the series, ranging to about three hours long. * Is the only story in the series to have no post-credits scene, and will instead have a credits tribute to all the cast and characters of all the crossover Netflix characters in the entire series, as well as The Twilight Saga.